


tell the world to wait outside (just you and i)

by text



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text
Summary: happy birthday taedong!i havent written anything in a really long time so sorry for any errors





	tell the world to wait outside (just you and i)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday taedong!
> 
> i havent written anything in a really long time so sorry for any errors

He first hears it from Kenta as they brush past each other in the hallway at four in the morning, when he's on his way to the bathroom and Kenta is taking his path from it.

As they pass, Kenta touches his arm and says "happy birthday". His voice is faint, and a bit raw from disuse, but nonetheless, it makes Taedong's lips curve up a little in appreciation.

Taedong turns and Kenta smiles at him before retreating to his room.

 

 

 

Taedong wakes to someone petting his hair, the bed dipped beside him. It feels nice, almost enough to turn Taedong into a pile of goo but his curiosity gets the best of him, so he lifts his head.

"Good morning," Yongguk chimes, in a tone that is too cheery, contrary to his character and the cold and cloudy day.

Taedong gives him a funny look, and then drops his head back down onto the pillow. "Morning," he responds.

Yongguk strokes his hair again, and Taedong lets himself melt. "It's your birthday."

"What a wonderful observation," Taedong says, words slurred together, and Yongguk starts scratching him behind one of his ears and suddenly Taedong is feeling sleepy again.

 

 

 

"What is it," Taedong says, feeling someone's presence at his door.

"Happy birthday! Breakfast is ready," Hyunbin tells him, and he is wearing an apron.

Something about that worries Taedong. "Made by _you_?"

"Yes-- well, not entirely me," Hyunbin admits, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Taedong lets out a sigh of relief.

"I got some help from Sanggyun-hyung, too."

It was at that moment when Taedong's soul left him once and for all.

 

 

 

Taedong is pleasantly surprised that he hasn't died from food poisoning yet while eating his cake.

_"I thought we weren't supposed to have sugar on weekdays," Taedong said, watching Sanggyun collect the remains of the cake batter with a spatula._

_"Don't be ungrateful," Sanggyun waved the dripping spatula in Taedong's face in such a menacing way that Taedong couldn't help but laugh as he went to the living room._

Eventually, Sanggyun sits next to Taedong on the couch. They quietly exist in each other's space for some time; Sanggyun watches Taedong as he's chewing and right when Taedong swallows, he asks, "is it good?"

Taedong licks his lips and hums his approval. "Can I have another?"

"I put a lot of love and care into that, Taedong. That cake is practically my child, you know." Sanggyun tells him, very seriously. "And you want to eat another piece of my child."

"You are a decent cook," Taedong says, amused at how Sanggyun attempts to mask his satisfaction, yet it shows rather obviously with the way his cheeks go pink.

 

 

 

"You!" The front door slams open, and it's startling enough for Taedong to almost drop his phone on his face where he lays on the couch.

Taehyun is yelling when he walks through the enterance. "Help me with the groceries!" His voice is muffled by the collar of his puffy coat.

Taedong rushes to the door and starts picking up the shopping bags. Right as he reaches for another one, Taehyun touches his wrist and hands him a small box.

"You've been complaining about how your right earbud doesn't work," Taehyun explains.

"That has been bothering me for a while." Taedong laughs, turning the packaging around in his hands. He looks at Taehyun, eyes warm. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Taehyun tells him, and then they continue unloading the groceries and Taedong is happy since he can listen to his music comfortably from now on.

 

 

 

Taedong spends the rest of the afternoon doing pretty much nothing until the sky darkens and he's laying in bed with his arms and legs stretched out, staring up at the ceiling. Something funny twists in his stomach and he sighs.

"He forgot, didn't he," Taedong says quietly. It was only an hour and a half until midnight, but that didn't stop him from having his doubts.

His door creaks open, and Donghan's head peeks into the room. He looks almost surprised to see Taedong, as if it was his own room that he walked into and not someone else's.

"Hey," Donghan says, lamely, before closing the door behind him. "You look, uh... down."

"Today was good," Taedong responds. Still laying down, he reaches out for Donghan. "Come here."

"You're so cold," Donghan whines when Taedong wraps his arms around his neck and throws his leg over Donghan's waist for good measure.

"You're too warm," he says, and it's true. He waits a beat before looking at Donghan's eyes. "Be honest with me. Did you forget?"

"Forget?"

"You did, didn't you? It's almost over, and you're visiting me."

"I was thinking about what to get you," Donghan says. He sits up and pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Let's take a picture."

They take three pictures. In the last one, Donghan moves his face right when the camera shutters and Taedong is too slow to realize that Donghan just kissed his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth.

"Gross," Taedong laughs, feigning disgust as he rubs his face. "Was that your present?"

"No," Donghan says. He cups Taedong's face with his hands and before leaning in, he says, "this is."

Their noses bump a little and Taedong huffs out a laugh when they separate.

Donghan presses his forehead against his and Taedong shakes his head. "You are disgustingly cheesy. I want a refund."

"That's not how that works," Donghan says, and kisses him for the second time that night.

And the third time. And the fourth time.

And by the fifth time, Taedong is lying down on the bed and Donghan is heavy on top of him and they're both shaking from laughing about how stupid and awkward they can be.

 

Needless to say, Taedong has a wonderful birthday.


End file.
